The Tale of the Celestial Hot Spring
by HextheDaydreamer
Summary: The "Celestial Historian" is charged with writing down all the happenings of the Celestial Plain after it rebirth by the hands (paws) of the goddess, Amaterasu. In this tale, the lightning god learns not to strike twice, the green sprite revells in momentary bliss, and wind god and Celestial enjoy the spoils of gambling. As for our goddess? Guards for the Hot Spring are needed.


**Author's Note: I was browsing **_Okami _**fanart again and this idea came to mind. Nothing really special but I was in a mood for Japanese mythology. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_Okami _does not belong to me at all, nor do the Japanese deities, but Nana is mine.

* * *

The Tale of the Celestial Hot Spring

Mother Amaterasu is a benevolent goddess, full of grace and charity, a deity so full of love and patience; grown men are prone to weep uncontrollably.

For those of you wondering, yes, that was a lie.

Mother Amaterasu possesses an unbearably short fuse and her patience is incredibly limited unless she feels you are no longer worth her time (that and she will promptly fall asleep).

Once our beloved Sun returned to her proper place in the sky, new Celestials were born along with a multitude of young gods for various jobs in case she would need to leave again to save Nippon. I have been named the "Celestial Historian" and I believe it is my responsibility to document this one event, the one time my goddess has ever cast out another god.

It was in the middle of spring, a few short months after returning to the Celestial Plain and returning it to its former glory. The first few Celestial beings that were moulded from the clouds and given hair from the goddess's sun rays were to attend to the new gods who also came into being. They were taken from the elements, from objects, created from emotions, the incarnations of old warriors, and so on. One such god created was Raijin, an attractive young man who governed storms, specifically thunder and lightning storms. Raijin was tall and narrow like lightning with shimmering silver hair and bright eyes, two golden bolts were inked underneath his collarbone, his kimono was missing a sleeve and it was decorated with flashes of yellow and sky blue, tow drums floated in the space above his shoulders.

And almost always by his side, was his faithful wolf, Fujin. A little bigger than the goddess herself with white fur and green markings spiralling around his legs and staining the tip of his tail, a large sack on his back carried the winds of the world. Now, Raijin would beat his drums to call forth thunder and lightning and Fujin would open the sack and rock the skies, shaking the rain from the clouds and cause absolute mayhem for the world below.

So what would cause Raijin to ever be cast out? Check the title again. Scroll up, it's OK.

Regrettably, _I_ was charged with looking after these troublemakers, sending storms at bad times, causing typhoons and other disasters that were ultimately blamed on our goddess. We were quick to inform the Celestial Envoy about the new gods and that did require him coming to the Celestial and that in itself lend to Raijin's punishment. As the Envoy was finishing his paintings, Raijin let it slip that the Sun Goddess had resumed her human form and Raijin wondered if, perhaps, the Envoy would like to see her. The lecherous little bug was well known among us celestial beings; we had watched him flirt with Sakuya on many occasions. The conversion is as follows:

"Come now, Nana, you need where the Great Mother is."

"Yes, I do, and I have no obligation to tell you." I hit his shoulder and turned away but the little green sprite jumped onto my shoulder.

"Please, only for a little bit, I swear."

"No! She will kill you, burn you alive. I will not have that on my conscious."

"Waka has seen her like that though…"

"You are _not_ helping, Raiden-sama." It should be noted that "Raiden" was simply another name for my ward and he preferred being called that by those who weren't gods.

The Celestial Envoy then leapt onto Raijin's shoulder and both put on the most pleadingly cute faces, Fujin merely cocked his head to one side in a way that I always deemed cute. I kneeled and pulled the wind god into a hug, burying my face in his fur and praying that the goddess could hear my voice and leave the springs. Fujin put one of his paws on my back and sighed, we both knew Raijin and the Envoy were very difficult to say "no" to.

"Alright! Take your chances then, I will lead you to her but that's the end of it."

"Oh, Nana-chan, you are so good to me!" he hugged me in that infuriating way, both arms around my waist and pinning my arms at my sides so I couldn't escape or break free.

"Let go of me, man child."

So I led the group to one of the highest peaks in the Celestial Plain were Amaterasu enjoyed a bath in the hot spring she created. A small bath house made of bamboo and just outside on a bench, was the goddess's kimono. The Envoy jumped inside where he quietly experienced true bliss (apparently), and Raijin carefully kneeled against the door to the spring, the green sprite soon joined him. Fujin grabbed my wrist with his mouth and led me down the cloud summit where we settled among some younger Celestials, only ten minutes later did the mountain burst into holy flames and both Raijin and the Envoy landed in a blackened pile a few feet away from us.

Mother Amaterasu appeared from a cluster of evaporating clouds, her face was blank but her eyes were blazing. Raijin hurriedly rose to his feet and keep his eyes on his feet; I couldn't tell what the sprite was doing.

"Raijin," she said in a crisp tone. "Just what were you doing?"

"I-um-well, you see…It was his idea!" Raijin pointed to the Envoy but didn't dare open his eyes. The Sun Goddess raised an eyebrow and turned to face her old friend, purposing pushing the edge of her kimono off one of her long legs.

"Issun? Why were you spying on me?"

"It wasn't spying…it was research, you know, for my paintings. A way to get Praise up in Nippon." He answered her nervously. She made another curious expression.

"And naked paintings give me more Praise?" she looked over at Fujin and I. "What do you think, Nana?"

"Perhaps more from the male population, milady, I'm sure Waka would agree…wherever he is."

She nodded and put her head on a thoughtful fist, her black eyes switching between Raijin's increasingly red face and the pinkish glow from around the Celestial Envoy. Fujin sunk on his belly and crossed his paws, resting his head on them and shutting his eyes; Amaterasu finally nodded her head and walked to Raijin, lifting his head to look at his face.

"I'm not mad…not really," the slight hesitation in her voice made her next few words sound harsh. "But I don't want _that_ ever happening again." She growled lowly at him, Raijin nodded quickly and Amaterasu led him away from us. She called Fujin over and the three of them seemed to talk to each other quite civilly, and at which time the Envoy settled on my shoulder.

"Don't get any ideas, sprite."

"Wouldn't dream of it, babe."

After a while, the three of them returned and Amaterasu asked that I record what had happened and the punishment that Raijin had obtained from her. It is as follows:

_Raijin, god of storms, thunder, and lightning, has been committed to go down to earth himself as multiple bolts of lightning. His drums will be beaten to summon him to the earth, thunder, and his body will be lightning itself. His has been given the ability to split himself into many pieces to strike many places at once. _

"At least now you can have your very own flashy entrance and exit." I said after writing down the charge. Raijin glared at me and Fujin merely chuckled.

"And just what is so funny?" he demanded of his companion.

"The fact that I now have to pay Nana-chan over 1 million yen for betting against you."

"_Excuse me_?" Raijin seethed.

"Yes, I said you would peek on the Goddess and Fujin was convinced that you would see the error of your ways. I won."

"I cannot believe that you would bet against me, Nana-chan."

"Raiden-sama, with all due respect, I could make a bet that you would fall in long with a stock of bamboo if I dressed it in a kimono, and win."

Raijin huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, sinking onto his knees and looking rather indignant. I kneeled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, gently kissing his wild white hair and sighing.

"I only tease, lighten up. Opps." Raijin groaned.

"If I am a lecherous monk then you, Nana, are a demon in maiden's flesh."

"Then I suppose you'll have to purify me with you holy lightning."

"Was that an innuendo?" Fujin asked amusedly and the Envoy chuckled, Raijin turned to me and pulled the hair back from my face.

"Indeed."


End file.
